DESCRIPTION: Compact Disc Incorporated proposes research and development for reducing dietary cancer risk in children and families using a successfully developed Phase I prototype Compact Disc-Interactive (CD=I) video disc incorporating NCI and HHS/USDA food pyramid dietary guidelines. The goal is a commercially viable game-oriented CD-I disc that greatly enhances educational and behavior change results versus passive videos or books. Titled Pyramid Adventures it includes games specially designed to increase child and family cancer preventive behaviors relating to dietary choices. The prototype Triminator game turns players into a time-traveling robot that must identify and eliminate high fat foods in the refrigerator. Phase II aims: 1) use Phase I findings to inform final product refinement, 2) produce game segments for ages 6 -12, 3) test acceptability of designs with 2nd and 5th grade children, 4) test-efficacy in changing children's knowledge, attitudes and intended behaviors toward including a greater variety of fruits/vegetables and low-fat foods in their diet, Aim 5) secure and implement distribution commitments from Philips for Phase III commercialization of the final CD-I. After interacting with Pyramid Adventures, children will select increased proportions of fruits, vegetables and whole grains for snacks and regular meals. Phase III objectives call for national distribution of Pyramid Adventures CD-I, produced and tested during Phase II.